sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
San Francisco Homelessness in the Media 2011
Homelessness in San Francisco came under increased media attention in mid-2007, especially through an ongoing series in The Chronicle. This page will provide links and summaries of those stories, as well as other sources, in order to give SFHomeless.net users an overview and ready access. This page is meant as a resource. Please do not use summaries as a place to voice opinions or make judgments. Please feel free to add links to stories that deal specifically with SF Homelessness published since Summer 2007. Thank you. 12/18/11 - SF Chronicle - Heather Knight "Mayor’s homeless fund sat untouched for years as homelessness worsened" Summary: $1.5 million in homeless donation money has been unused and perhaps forgotten by the Mayor's office when advocates have been petitioning for more aid for the homeless. 12/13/11 - SF Chronicle - KALW news "Number of homeless families in San Francisco hits record high" Summary: There are now 250 families on the San Francisco family housing wait list. 12/12/11 - SF Chronicle - John Wildermuth "Benioffs pitch in to help homeless S.F. families" Summary: Salesforce founder Marc Benioff and his Lynee Benioff have donated $1.5 million to help City programs to aid homeless families and children. 5/18/11 - SF Chronicle - Kevin Fagan "S.F.: New homeless on street as others find housing" Summary: The economy is bringing a lot of new poor to the Bay Area in search of employment and housing, forcing people to live in cars, and putting pressure on the already tight shelter/low-income housing system. 5/13/11 - SF Chronicle - Julian Guthrie "New Door to opportunity for young San Franciscans" Summary: New Door is a new work opportunity program for youth who are disadvantaged. 4/28/11 - SF Chronicle - David Wagner "North Beach Citizens gives S.F. homeless a hand" Summary: For 10 years North Beach Citizens has been helping the homeless in North Beach through personalized care and assistance. 3/22/11 - Public Press - TJ Johnston "Computer system shutdown hurts homeless at city shelters" 3/15/11 - KCBS "San Francisco Police Begin Enforcing Sit/Lie Law" Summary: After months of training, police have begun to enforce the Sit-Lie law by warning sitters and giving tickets. 2/13/11 - SF Chronicle - Heather Knight "Sit/lie ban at a standstill while police work on enforcement plan" Summary: Police are being trained and forms are being developed for the warning process for people found sitting and lying in violation of the new law. Implementation could be between a few weeks and a couple of months from now. 2/11/11 - SF Chronicle - Kevin Fagan "Transbay Terminal hurdle: hard-core homeless" Summary: A former rock musician and 14 others still haven't left the terminal after 140 homeless were attempted to be relocated when the demolition began. 2/10/11 - SF Chronicle - Heather Knight "Proposed cuts slash homeless services" Summary: Homeless services are going to be cut during the next round of budget cuts. 1/28/11 - ABC News 20/20 - Samantha Wender and Geoff Martz "Nowhere to Go, Teen Lived in Tree" Summary: Teenager gets tricked by family to go on bus to S.F. to visit "relatives" but there weren't any. Suddenly homeless, teen lived in a Golden Gate Park tree, then discovered teen social services at Larkin Street. 1/22/11 SF Examiner - Andrea Koskey "SF homeless living out of a vehicle not always jobless" Summary: Some homeless are living in cars and holding jobs, but City laws and services don't accommodate this situation. 1/7/11 - SF Chronicle - Victoria Colliver "Walden House, Haight Ashbury Free Clinics merge" Summary: Difficult financial times have brought together a good business services merger. 1/3/11 - SF Chronicle - Jennifer Friendenbach "Open Forum: New mayor, new opportunity to address homelessness" Summary: Newsom's legacy for SF's homeless was bus tickets and laws criminalizing their situation. A new mayor needs to provide real solutions that help. renew Category:Media